


My Favorite Place In The Universe (Is Next To You)

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, brainy struggles with human emotions but he loves nia, dramerbrain, dreamy, nia is soft and loves her nerdy boyfriend, soft non explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: It wasn’t a new thing, really, for Brainy to watch the way Nia’s extensive shoe collection wore ruts into the wonderfully soft rug they had purchased for their apartment after a hard day at work. Nor was it a new thing for him to fall in love with her even more as she recounted her days to him, each little detail because she knew the little things made him happy when he could run them against his mental simulations and find the matches.What is a new thing, is the overly warm feeling in Brainy’s throat, as if the words are trying to jump out of him without his consent.(otherwise known as the one where Brainy says "i love you")





	My Favorite Place In The Universe (Is Next To You)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to twitter user tate aka @nicoiemaines for letting me scream about dreamy to him i love brainy and nia with my whole ass heart

It wasn’t a new thing, really, for Brainy to watch the way Nia’s extensive shoe collection wore ruts into the wonderfully soft rug they had purchased for their apartment after a hard day at work. Nor was it a new thing for him to fall in love with her even more as she recounted her days to him, each little detail because she knew the little things made him happy when he could run them against his mental simulations and find the matches. 

What is a new thing, is the overly warm feeling in Brainy’s throat, as if the words are trying to jump out of him without his consent. He knows what the words are, the three little words he finds thinking at Nia almost constantly, but right now she’s speaking and she looks so beautiful, Brainy forgets about the English language entirely. Her hair is up, out of her face save for a couple little strands that came loose during the day and his fingers twitch to reach and tuck those stubborn little pieces back into place. Her makeup is light, no more than a shimmery rose color on her eyelids to match the color of her cheeks and the way her lips look after he gets to kiss her a while… 

For Brainy, human emotions were complex things that he understood in theory, but to feel them, and to experience them as intensely as he was now, it was nothing he was prepared for. Nia brought out all the strongest feelings in him. It was with her that for the first time, he laughed until he cried, he experienced red hot rage when he witnessed someone discriminate against her, and the first time he felt all encompassing love.

“And then Kara and I were working on that new article about the opening of the shopping square that’s 100% eco friendly when-- What?” She trailed off with a small smile when she saw the intense way Brainy was staring at her. Her eyes followed him as he quickly stood up, much to the displeasure of their cat, Streaky The Second. He stepped close enough for their noses to nearly brush and when Nia opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it.

“I love you.”

Brainy blurted the words, but in the way he did when he was 100% of something, perhaps there was a small tremor to his voice but his unshakable confidence was there.

“Human emotions… They are…” He took a moment to gather himself, looking down to take her hand in both of his and draw his thumb across the soft slopes of her knuckles. “They are more complex than anything I have ever encountered and feeling them…” His brow furrowed a moment before he felt the warmth of her lips against his skin, soothing the line and making him smile. “I have run thousands of simulations of us. And in every one I love you. Some it take longer for me to admit, some you say it first, but out of the infinite possibilities for you and I, I have yet to find a reality in which I do not love you.” He finally looked up.

The big brown doe eyes he were met with made his heart once again thud against his ribs. They were so trusting, so beautiful, and when she spoke, he knew his feelings were returned 100%. 

“I love you too, Brainy,” Nia whispered, her free arm moving to wrap around his shoulders. “I love you so much.” She leaned in and their lips met in a delicate kiss, both of them pouring all their feelings into the other. 

Brainy finally released her hand to rest both of his on her hips, their kiss deepening to the point where he groaned as he felt the tip of her tongue brush along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her, his hands roaming her sides and slipping under the hem of her blouse to feel the warmth of her skin. She was always so soft, so warm, so alive, and it was another reason Brainy loved her so much. She was every incredible part of being human, and she was all his. 

His lips tore from her mouth to press against her cheekbone, to ghost a whisper of those three words against her ear before his lips traveled down her neck. It was a natural progression for her hands to tug his tee shirt over his head and toss it aside, and for her uncomfortable designer shoes to be kicked under the couch, and then for both of them to end up wrapped around one another on that delightfully plush rug with the flattened bits in the paths of Nia’s favorite pacing routes, lips and hands roaming in an attempt to get as much skin on skin contact as they could.

Nia’s bare back was laid against the rug, Brainy settled in between her legs and his lips tracing scorching paths over her skin before their mouths met once more. He slowly pressed inside her and both of them let out a desperate moan at the feeling of being so intimately connected. Their fingers laced together, held up next to Nia’s head as Brainy began to rock, their eyes meeting and conveying everything their words could not. 

There were symphonies, plays, movies, stories, poems… Yet none of them could truly capture what each of them felt in that moment, but Brainy tried. He leaned down to kiss her again, breathing his words against her lips. 

“I love you…” He said. His sentiments were returned with a delightful twitch of Nia’s hips that had him squeezing her hand with a guttural moan of pleasure. The breathy whines leaving his lovers lips had him panting and he couldn’t help but smile, bracing himself above her to admire the angelic beauty writhing on the rug beneath him. 

“I love you, Brainy…” Nia moaned out, back arched and the nails of her free hand digging into the small of his back to egg him on. He obeyed eagerly, his hips rolling and dragging them both to the precipice of pleasure. She clenched around him and the sounds she made as she came were like a siren’s call to Brainy’s own climax.

The pair came together, an explosion like two stars colliding in the cosmos. Brainy gripped her hand and her hip, her nails dug into his back and her face buried into his neck. The smoke cleared, the supernova of their pleasure fading into an equally bright yet less intense embrace of love. They separated just enough for Brainy to pull out of her and lay to her side as to not crush her under his weight, but his head rested upon her shoulder, his arm across her hips and his lips pressed into the sharp line of her collarbone, whispering love poems in all the languages he knew. 

Nia simply smiled, one hand resting on the arm over his hips and the other playing with the ends of his shaggy hair. Her heart beat in a matching rhythm to his, his being forever tattooed upon her, more precious than any artwork a needle and ink could ever leave.

“I love you,” she whispered when he finished his latest mumbling in an alien language. “Sorry I can’t say it in a million languages like you can.”

Brainy simply chuckled against her skin, leaning up to press another sweet kiss to her lips.

“To hear it in the language of you, my love, is more valuable to me than any other in the quantifiable universe.” His smile was so sincere that Nia thought she may cry. Instead she gave a wet laugh and pulled him into another kiss.

“You’re a nerd, Brainiac.” she whispered, reveling in the answering smile she felt against his lips.

“Perhaps, but I am your nerd, Miss Nal.” He replied.

“Forever?” She asked him, pulling back enough to look into his all seeing eyes. The look she received in return was all the truth she needed for the rest of her life.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @cuddlyryder and tumblr @karolsens come yell at me i wanna die with this ship


End file.
